


The Fight

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Armin chỉ muốn có một người giúp mình luyện tập nhưng...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Everyone, Armin Arlert/Levi
Kudos: 10





	The Fight

Sau một buổi huấn luyện vất vả, chẳng có gì hơn là được tắm rửa rồi ăn một bữa tối thật no và sau đó là nghỉ ngơi. Khi đã lấy xong thức ăn, đám tân binh tụ tập lại một bàn, vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện linh tinh. Tuy nhiên, Eren nhận thấy người bạn thân Armin của mình có vẻ như không có tinh thần, cậu im lặng hơn hẳn mọi hôm. Tất nhiên bình thường Armin cũng vốn không phải là người sôi nổi, nhưng ít ra cậu sẽ vẫn thỉnh thoảng góp lời, còn hôm nay thì hoàn toàn không nói gì.

“Có chuyện gì thế Armin? Trông cậu hôm nay có vẻ không có tinh thần?” Eren quan tâm hỏi.

“À… Eren…” Armin vẫn vô thức khuấy bát súp loãng toẹt trước mắt. “Không có gì đâu, tớ chỉ đang suy nghĩ thôi.”

“Cậu đang suy nghĩ gì? Có thể chia sẻ với bọn tớ mà.” Mikasa lên tiếng.

“Các cậu biết đấy…” Armin giọng nói ngập ngừng, muốn nói lại thôi. Nhưng trước con mắt quan tâm của những người bạn ngồi cùng bàn, cậu tiếp tục. “Khả năng chiến đấu của tớ kém quá, nên tớ đang nghĩ, có khi tớ nên nhờ một ai đó giúp kèm thêm nhỉ. Tớ không muốn làm gánh nặng trên chiến trường chút nào.” Nói hết lời, Armin cười bối rối kèm theo chút ngại ngùng.

Câu nói của Armin khiến những người còn lại sửng sốt. Bởi thật sự họ chưa bao giờ nghĩ cậu là trở ngại hay gánh nặng. Ngược lại, trong những phút giây quan trọng, cậu mới luôn là người cứu bọn họ nhờ những kế hoạch của mình.

“Nói gì thế Armin, cậu không bao giờ là gánh nặng cả. Cậu còn nhiều lần cứu mọi người ấy chứ.” Nói rồi Eren đưa mắt nhìn mọi người và tất cả đều gật gù đồng ý. “Tuy nhiên, nâng cao sức mạnh cũng tốt. Là bạn thân nhất của cậu, tất nhiên tớ sẽ giúp.”

Armin nghĩ Eren chỉ muốn an ủi cậu mà thôi. Cậu ta luôn tốt bụng như thế. Armin thật sự rất cảm động, nhưng trước khi cậu nói lời cảm ơn, Mikasa lại lên tiếng.

“Armin, nếu như cậu cần người tập kèm, thì tớ sẽ giúp cậu. Dù sao thì tớ cũng rất mạnh.” Nói đến đây, Eren ngạc nhiên và tưởng chừng như có thể nhìn thấy người Mikasa toả sáng lấp lánh phản ánh tâm trạng cô ấy đang rất tốt. Nhưng khiến cậu ta ngạc nhiên hơn là những người khác cũng bắt đầu sau đó.

“Luyện tập với người mạnh cũng không sai, nhưng tốt hơn hết là tập với người có khả năng hướng dẫn. Và tôi thì lại là người có khả năng đó.” Jean nhanh chóng tiếp lời. Eren không biết những người khác cảm thấy thế nào nhưng nhìn bản mặt tự mãn ấy, cậu ta chỉ muốn đấm cho mấy cái.

“Nói cái gì thế tên mặt ngựa kia. Cậu mà cũng đòi dạy Armin sao?”

“Thôi đi hai cái tên kia, suốt ngày gây sự.” Connie chán ngán rồi quay về phía Armin. “Nè nè để tui giúp cậu cho Armin, dù sao tui cũng là thiên tài nha.”

Sasha vẫn đang chỉ cắm mặt vào ăn dừng lại một chút để góp lời.

“Cho tui bánh mì thì tui sẽ giúp cậu.” Ngay khi vừa nói xong liền bị Mikasa nhét bánh mì vào mồm.

“Yên lặng ăn bánh đi.” Và tất nhiên là Sasha không thể hạnh phúc hơn, ngoan ngoãn nghe lời.

“Armin cần người tập cùng sao?” Historia từ bàn kế bên cũng tiến đến tham gia ngồi cạnh cậu. “Nè nè, tớ thì sao? Sẽ tốt hơn nếu tập cùng người có sức mạnh tương đồng đó.” Cô nở nụ cười của ‘nữ thần’ khiến mắt Armin chói loà. Eren và Jean đang tranh cãi cũng phải dừng lại vì cho rằng cậu sẽ chọn Historia. Cả hai không nén khỏi thất vọng trước suy nghĩ ấy. Tuy nhiên, một giọng nói bất ngờ xen vào khiến căng thẳng leo thang.

“Tuy tôi ở bên Quân Cảnh nhưng hiện tại vẫn chưa chuyển đi, nên tôi nghĩ trong vài ngày tới tôi sẽ có thể giúp cậu tiến bộ hơn nhiều đấy.”

“Annie…!” Tất cả đều ngạc nhiên với sự xuất hiện đột ngột của Annie. Riêng Mikasa thì sát khí toả ra nồng nặc.

“Không phải cô hơi ngạo mạn sao Annie? Tôi sẽ là người giúp cậu ấy tiến bộ nhanh hơn cả.”

“Ồ?” Annie đưa tay vén tóc kèm theo khiêu khích. “Nhưng tôi nhớ về chiến đấu đối kháng, tôi mới là số một.”

“Muốn đấu một trận không?” Mikasa như thể chỉ chực chờ để xông lên.

“Ngay tại đây, ngay lúc này.”

Những người trong sảnh ồ lên phấn khích khi sắp được chứng kiến trận chiến lịch sử giữa hai cô gái mạnh nhất. Thậm chí có một số người đã nhen nhóm ý định lập kèo cá cược.

…

Tại bàn ăn của sĩ quan cấp cao của Trinh sát quân đoàn, Erwin cùng Hange và Levi đang bàn một số chuyện đột nhiên bị tiếng ồn ào thu hút sự chú ý.

“Tch…” Levi chậc lưỡi. “Lũ nhóc này lúc nào cũng như thừa năng lượng. Suốt ngày ồn ào.” _Phải chi được như tên nhóc Armin cũng đỡ lo_. Tất nhiên đó chỉ là suy nghĩ trong lòng của ngài Binh Trưởng và chẳng đời nào ngài lại nói ra điều đó.

“Trẻ con mà...” Hange đang nói dở đột nhiên trợn mắt lên dùng khuỷu tay huých vào người Levi. “Nè nè Levi, trông mấy đứa kia căng thẳng thế? Cứ như muốn lao vào sống chết với nhau ấy.”

Levi đang khó chịu vì bị huých vào người, chuẩn bị mở miệng thì lại nghe Erwin nói.

“Levi. Cậu ra xem bọn họ có chuyện gì đi.”

Ngài Binh Trưởng tiếp tục chậc lưỡi nhưng vẫn quyết định nghe theo lệnh ngài Chỉ huy và tiến về phía bàn của đám tân binh đang chí choé kia.

“Này mấy tên nhãi các cô các cậu. Có muốn tôi phạt đi rửa bát không?”

“Binh Trưởng!” Tất cả ngạc nhiên thốt lên, đồng thời đình chỉ mọi hoạt động. Levi hài lòng đưa mắt nhìn về phía Armin.

“Cậu. Nói rõ chuyện gì đang xảy ra.” Ngài Binh Trưởng cũng không nhận ra giọng của bản thân khi nói chuyện với Armin mềm hơn hẳn khi nói với những người khác.

“D-dạ!” Armin hơi lo lắng đứng lên kể lại mọi chuyện. Sau khi nghe xong, trong mắt Levi loé lên ánh sáng không rõ.

“Ồ?” Rồi đưa mắt nhìn một lượt xung quanh sau đó lại trở về nhìn Armin. “Hoá ra cậu lại là bắt nguồn của rắc rối à. Cậu làm tôi ngạc nhiên đấy, Arlert.”

Câu nói của Levi khiến Armin cảm thấy hổ thẹn không thôi. Cậu lúng túng cúi mặt xuống không dám nhìn ngài Binh Trưởng.

“Binh Trưởng! Không phải lỗi của Armin!” Eren sốt sắng hét lên. Những người còn lại cũng vội vã lên tiếng bênh vực Armin. Nhưng Levi chẳng thèm nghe mà chỉ tiếp tục nói.

“Nếu như cần thì tôi có thể giúp cậu một khoá huấn luyện đặc biệt, Arlert. Đó là trách nhiệm của một người cấp trên như tôi.” Nói rồi Levi quay sang những người khác. “Mọi chuyện thế là giải quyết xong. Còn tranh cãi nữa thì tất cả đi lau sảnh.”

“Nhưng!” Eren tiếp tục cự lại. Thậm chí Jean cũng tham gia.

“Armin là bạn của bọn tôi nên bọn tôi nghĩ có thể giúp cậu ấy mà không cần làm phiền đến ngài! Thưa Binh Trưởng!”

Một, hai người dẫn đầu cũng nhanh chóng kéo theo những người khác khiến Levi cực kì bực bội, không nén được và bắt đầu đôi co.

…

Với danh vọng của Levi, Erwin tin chắc mọi chuyện sẽ nhanh chóng êm đẹp. Mọi người có khi còn kính nể Chiến binh mạnh nhất nhân loại hơn là Chỉ huy như ngài.

Nhưng ngay sau đó, ngài Chỉ huy ngạc nhiên thiếu điều muốn rớt hàm, bởi vi ngài Binh Trưởng đáng kính ấy, vị Chiến binh mạnh nhất nhân loại ấy lại… gia nhập vào cuộc tranh cãi.

“…”

Hange cũng ngạc nhiên đánh rơi cả chiếc thìa đang cầm trên tay.

Đến mức này thì Erwin cũng không thể ngồi yên được nữa.

Trong khi cuộc chiến đang ngày càng gay gắt, thì giọng nói của Erwin từ bàn chỉ huy khiến tất cả dừng lại.

“Levi. Quay về đây. Cả những người kia nữa.”

Dù không muốn nhưng tất cả đều không dám trái lời Chỉ huy và tất cả nhanh chóng tiến đến trước mặt Erwin. Ngài Chỉ huy bình tĩnh cất lời.

“Mọi người. Có thể vui lòng giải thích cho tôi biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra ở đây không?” Ngài Chỉ huy nhìn về phía Levi. “Và Levi. Tôi bảo cậu đi giải quyết rắc rối chứ không phải để tham gia vào rắc rối ấy.”

“Tch.” Ngài Binh Trưởng chẳng thể nói gì ngoài chậc lưỡi.

“Arlert. Cậu có thể nói cho tôi nghe chuyện gì xảy ra không?”

Armin một lần nữa bị chỉ mặt điểm tên và lại một lần nữa kể lại mọi chuyện từ đầu tới cuối. Và một lần nữa lại khiến Erwin cùng Hange ngạc nhiên. Sau khi suy nghĩ một chút, Erwin mới lên tiếng.

“Arlert. Cậu không phải là một người có sức mạnh về thể chất.” Câu nói ấy khiến người Armin hơi cứng lại và khiến những người còn lại cảm thấy Erwin có phần quá đáng vì lại nói trực tiếp như vậy. Eren và Mikasa thậm chí còn định phản ứng. Tuy nhiên, Erwin lại nói tiếp. “Nhưng cậu có thứ khác mà tôi tin đó là thứ vũ khí vô cùng vượt trội, hơn cả sức mạnh thể chất. Cậu là một người thông minh và những kế hoạch của cậu đã giúp chúng ta rất nhiều. Vì thế nên tôi cho rằng, cậu không cần phải lăn tăn về những điều không đáng. Cậu hiểu chứ, Arlert?”

“V-vâng! Thưa Chỉ huy!” Armin xúc động không thôi. Chẳng có gì hạnh phúc bằng việc được một người mình ngưỡng mộ đánh giá cao như vậy.

“Tốt! Vậy thì, chuyện hôm nay đến đây kết thúc. Tất cả giải tán. Nhân tiện, Arlert, nếu có thời gian cậu nên đến văn phòng tôi để tôi để chúng ta có thể trao đổi nhiều hơn.”

Đám tân binh khoá 104, và ngay cả Levi cũng không tin được là ngài Chỉ huy lại lạm dụng chức quyền như vậy. Dù không phục nhưng cũng không ai có thể nói lại được gì.

Khi tất cả chuẩn bị rời đi thì Hange đang im lặng bất chợt lên tiếng.

“Armin, tôi vừa tìm được quyển sách về đại dương…” Chưa nghe hết câu nhưng tất cả đều thấy cả người Armin như phát sáng. “Em có muốn nghiên cứu cùng tôi không?”

“Vâng! Vâng! Em rất sẵn lòng!”

Sau đó là lon ton chạy theo Hange bỏ lại một loạt sững người không kịp phản ứng trước đòn tấn công đầy bất ngờ ấy.


End file.
